Hermanas
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Sokka se preocupa por Katara después de saber que ha hecho Sangre Control por segunda vez, pero no se siente lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarla. Zuko no sabe muy bien como es eso de preocuparse por una hermana, pero hace lo posible por aconsejar a Sokka, porque sabe que aunque él tenga una hermana loca no todos los hermanos del mundo se llevan así de mal.


_Nada de Avatar me pertenece, pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir escribiendo sobre estos personajes :)_

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Septiembre: "Hermanos" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

**...**

**_Hermanas_**

**...**

—Eres una… ¡Una salvaje! —Gritó Katara desde el suelo donde había sido arrojada por Toph.

—Vamos, princesita. Dame lo que tienes —contestó a su vez Toph en un tono burlón. Al parecer estaba buscando exactamente eso, enojar a la Maestro Agua.

Y lo había conseguido.

—Oh ¿eso quieres? —gritó Katara nuevamente preparándose para atacar con una enorme ola —¡Muy bien!

Rocas y fragmentos de hielo volaban en todas direcciones, ante la mirada de Sokka quien simplemente tomó asiento para observar el espectáculo. Sin embargo el estruendo que causaba ese duelo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención de Zuko quien estaba entrenando con Aang.

Al llegar se encontró con el espectáculo, y tuvo que esquivar un par de rocas que, de lo contrario, le hubieran aplastado la cabeza. En un rincón divisó a Sokka quien se limitaba a observar el duelo de las dos Maestras como quien ve la lluvia caer. Frunció el ceño y fue directo hasta él.

—¿Deberíamos detenerlas? —Preguntó preocupado.

Sokka solo suspiró y se giró lentamente hacia Zuko sin ninguna intención de hacer algo aparte de permanecer sentado.

—Bueno, si quieres morir aplastado por una roca, o congelado —señaló al ver un trozo de hielo en la parte baja de la túnica roja—. Sí ¿por qué no? anda. Ve y detenlas.

Zuko se molestó un poco por la actitud calmada del chico, pero cuando una daga de hielo se estrello a pocos centímetros de su cabeza decidió agacharse y hacerse cerca de Sokka quien no parecía especialmente impresionado.

— ¿Esto sucede muy seguido?

—No tienes idea —otro suspiro —, de hecho se estaban tardando. Creo que es porque Katara estaba demasiado ocupada odiándote como para prestar atención a Toph. Pero ahora que te ha perdonado parece que ha regresado a ser la de antes.

Eso era raro, Zuko siempre había pensado que en el equipo Avatar siempre se respiraba una tranquila atmosfera de fraternidad.

Decidió imitar a Sokka y observar la pelea.

— ¿Y no te preocupa que salga herida? —Se aventuró a preguntar tras unos incómodos segundos —Digo… es tu hermana, y Toph parece peligrosa.

Sokka dejó de mirar y soltó una carcajada señalando a Zuko —Tú, de entre toda la gente deberías entenderme, digo… con esa hermana loca que tienes…

Zuko no lo admitiría en voz alta pero Toph le daba un poco de miedo, en lo poco que había interactuado con ella descubrió que era como una versión Maestro Tierra menos loca de su hermana. ¿En serio no le preocupaba el bienestar de Katara?

Sokka frunció el ceño— ¿Estas comparando a Katara con Azula?

—Solo digo que lo normal es preocuparse por el bienestar de las hermanas menores ¿No?

Nuevamente sonaron las carcajadas de Sokka.

—Oye, ¿A ti te preocupa que Azula salga herida en alguna pelea?

—¿Azula, perdiendo? —Bufó—. Es cruel, despiadada y una genio Maestra Fuego. Me preocupa la pobre alma que se enfrente a ella.

—Bueno, es mas o menos lo mismo —se explicó Sokka—, sin la parte de la crueldad y del fuego.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Zuko seguía sin entender, Azula y Katara eran muy diferentes, y que él no se llevara bien con su hermana no quería decir que el resto del mundo fuera igual, todo lo contrario.

—Vamos ¡mírala! —dijo Sokka señalando el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea.

Zuko las observo por unos segundos mientras Katara intentaba congelar a Toph contra una roca, sin entender el punto se giró para mirar a Sokka.

—Sigo sin entender…

— ¿Crees que mi ayuda serviría de algo?

—Bueno si intervienes tal vez puedas hacerlas entrar en razón.

— ¡claro! —Exclamo con el tono más sarcástico que pudo— voy a poder enfrentarme a una maestro agua que puede congelarme en cuestión de segundos. Muy inteligente de mi parte.

—Tienes tu espada —argumentó Zuko.

—Muy útil cuando ni siquiera soy bueno —rebatió Sokka desanimado.

—Veo a donde quieres llegar, pero al menos tu hermana te aprecia. Jamás te haría algo malo. En cambio Azula…

—No es eso, Zuko.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos con el melodioso sonido de los gritos y las amenazas de fondo.

— ¡Ya verás quién es la enana cuando te clave al suelo!

— ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

Sí, el equipo avatar en todo su esplendor.

—Se supone que soy el hermano mayor —Sokka finalmente se decidió a hablar captando de nuevo la atención de Zuko—, se supone que mi deber es cuidar de ella, pero ni siquiera pude detenerla cuando quiso enfrentarse a ese loco maestro fuego que mató a nuestra madre.

—Dudo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera podido detenerla. Es una gran maestra.

—Mamá no tenía ningún poder ¡Ninguno! Ni siquiera sabía cómo empuñar una espada, una lanza o cualquier arma, pero fue capaz de proteger a mi hermana. Fue capaz de proteger a la tribu entera —Sokka observó sus manos, las cerró y abrió un par de veces para finalmente dejar sus puños apretados sobre su regazo—. Yo, en cambio nunca he podido proteger a Katara, incluso de ella misma. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Soy un fracaso como hermano.

—¿Estás así por lo que nos dijo el capitán de los invasores del sur?

Sokka no lo había demostrado, pero la historia que le relató Katara sobre cómo había muerto su madre lo había afectado más de lo que dejaba ver.

—Me preocupa que vuelva a tocar fondo. Sé que eso la heriría profundamente pero no sé cómo puedo ser de ayuda.

— ¿Tocar fondo?

—Estoy seguro de que sabes de lo que hablo.

Zuko frunció el ceño —No, no tengo idea.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que la vista hacer Sangre Control.

—¿Así se llama?

— Usa su poder para controlar el agua que corre por todo nuestro cuerpo.

— Esa técnica da un poco de miedo —Sokka asintió.

—En realidad Katara no quería aprender sangre control, pero tuvo que hacerlo para salvarnos a Aang y a mí. Lo cual demuestra mi fracaso, nuevamente. El caso es que sufrió mucho cuando la usó por primera vez. Francamente no imaginaba que fuera capaz de usarla de nuevo, ¿y si empieza a usar la técnica más seguido? ¿Y si no puedo evitar que haga sangre control de nuevo y se lastime?

—Solo habla con ella.

— ¿Crees que funcione?

—Oye, el que tiene una hermana loca soy yo.

—No voy a discutir eso.

Ambos chicos rieron.

No se habían dado cuenta de en qué momento el duelo había terminado ni quién había ganado, solo se escuchaban las risas de las dos chicas mientras se señalaban las ropas embarradas y Toph hacía una gracia con el barro. Sokka se levantó de su sitio sacudiéndose el polvo y fue directo con su hermana.

A lo lejos Zuko pudo ver cómo los dos hermanos hablaban, Sokka movía los brazos a su primitivo modo de hacerse entender y luego Katara derramaba unas lágrimas y se abalanzaba a abrazar a su hermano. El muchacho sintió un poco de envidia, él nunca había tenido una relación así con su hermana, las cosas entre los príncipes estaban demasiado rotas como para solucionar algo "hablando".

—¿Sabes? Todavía no puedo _ver_ bien —sonó una infantil voz femenina a un costado, Zuko se giró y encontró a Toph recostada contra un muro de roca. No la sintió venir.

—¿Ver bien?

—Quemaste mis pies ¿Recuerdas?

Zuko bajó la cabeza. Claro que recordaba, ella había jurado venganza. Tal vez planeaba cumplirla, de inmediato Zuko se tenso esperando un ataque, en cierto modo se lo merecía y no iba a defenderse.

—No te preocupes, Chispita. No me vengaré hoy, pero si fuera tú estaría atento. Muy atento —Se limitó a decir ella—, porque mi venganza será lenta y dolorosa.

Dicho esto se alejó dejándolo solo.

Zuko nunca se lo mencionaría a nadie, pero Toph en ese momento le había recordado a su hermana y lo más preocupante era que no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupado. Al menos tendría algo familiar en ese lugar, aunque fuera solo para causarle dolores de cabeza.

**...**

* * *

><p>APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Bonita historia, le faltaron dragones, pero bonita historia :3<p>

Bien mirado no sé si este fic cumple con las condiciones del reto .-. no sé, es confuso xD pero no me arrepiento de nada. Me ha gustado lo que ha quedado y refleja mucho la relación de Sokka y Zuko con sus respectivas hermanas pese a que no es una escena en la que interactuen xD

Este fic sucede poco después del capítulo "Los invasores del sur" y antes de "Los actores de la isla Ember". solo para confirmar.


End file.
